monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
DotEXE
DotEXE is an alias of Scott Stanley, his other alias being Summer Was Fun. He is a DJ/producer from Chicago, Illinois who debuted on Monstercat in 2011 as DotEXE with "Kill It With Fire", a dubstep song that was featured on Monstercat 004 - Identity. Outside of Monstercat, DotEXE's dubstep remix of Meg & Dia's song "Monster" has received significant attention. Timeline 2011 November * November 7, 2011: DotEXE released his debut song on Monstercat, Kill It With Fire. The song was featured on Monstercat 004 - Identity. December * December 2, 2011: DotEXE released his second Monstercat song, Run Away From Me. The song was featured on Monstercat 004 - Identity along with Kill It With Fire. * December 23, 2011: DotEXE's song Come Back To Me was featured on Monstercat Christmas Album 2011. 2012 June * June 13, 2012: DotEXE released his debut Monstercat EP, Hipster Cutthroat EP. *# Hipster Cutthroat *# Gibberish ** Hipster Cutthroat was featured on Monstercat 008 - Anniversary. September * September 7, 2012: DotEXE released his first remix on Monstercat, One Minute (DotEXE's Dopest Dope Remix), of Krewella's off-Monstercat song "One Minute." The remix, which was DotEXE's first single on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat 009 - Reunion. 2014 March * March 28, 2014: DotEXE released his second Monstercat single, Inside Out. The song was featured on Monstercat 017 - Ascension. June * June 27, 2014: DotEXE released his third single on Monstercat, and last one as DotEXE, Battle Cry. The song was featured on Monstercat 018 - Frontier. 2015 July * July 3, 2015: DotEXE released his first single on Monstercat as Summer Was Fun, Watching (feat. Colordrive). The song, which was Colordrive's first Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 023 - Voyage. August * August 28, 2015: Summer Was Fun released his second Monstercat single, Run To You (feat. Meron Ryan). The song, which was Ryan's fourth appearance on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat 024 - Vanguard. September * September 28, 2015: Summer Was Fun released his first Monstercat remix under that alias, of the song Yours Truly (feat. Danyka Nadeau) by Mr FijiWiji. The remix was featured on Yours Truly (The Remixes). 2016 January * January 18, 2016: Summer Was Fun released his third single on Monstercat, Pick Up the Phone. The song was featured on Monstercat 026 - Resistance. April * April 4, 2016: Summer Was Fun released his fourth Monstercat single, Hold On (feat. Q'AILA). The song, which was Q'AILA's third appearance on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat 027 - Cataclysm. 2017 January * January 9, 2017: Summer Was Fun released his fifth single on Monstercat, My Dear. The song was featured on Monstercat 030 - Finale. July * July 17, 2017: Summer Was Fun released his sixth Monstercat single, Love Back On (feat. Emelie Cyréus). The song, which was Cyréus' only Monstercat appearance, and Summer Was Fun's last appearance on the label, was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2. Monstercat uploads # Kill It With Fire (as DotEXE) #* November 7, 2011 # Run Away From Me (as DotEXE) #* December 2, 2011 # Hipster Cutthroat (as DotEXE) #* June 13, 2012 # Krewella - One Minute (DotEXE Remix) #* September 7, 2012 # Inside Out (as DotEXE) #* March 28, 2014 # Battle Cry (as DotEXE) #* June 27, 2014 # Watching (feat. Colordrive) (as Summer Was Fun) #* July 3, 2015 # Run To You (feat. Meron Ryan) (as Summer Was Fun) #* August 28, 2015 # Pick Up the Phone (as Summer Was Fun) #* January 18, 2016 # Hold On (feat. Q'AILA) (as Summer Was Fun) #* April 4, 2016 # My Dear (as Summer Was Fun) #* January 9, 2017 # Love Back On (feat. Emelie Cyréus) (as Summer Was Fun) #* July 17, 2017 Trivia Artists featured * Colordrive (1) * Meron Ryan (1) * Danyka Nadeau (1) * Q'AILA (1) * Emelie Cyréus (1) Artists remixed * Krewella (1) * Mr FijiWiji (1) Category:Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:CSGOD artists Category:NoCopyrightSounds artists Category:Remixers